Breaking Habits For Love
by Elaxandrius
Summary: He changes, but so does he... he wants another chance, does he? Will he get the happy ending his life needs? Or will they forever be stuck in an eternal loop?


**_Do not own Gravitation… Please read and review. First time doing a Gravitation story, need ideas…lol_**

* * *

The sky gave a powerful roar as the heavens opened up and raindrops began falling, landing softly on one shivering figure that sat alone on a bench within the park. Soft pink hair was matted down due to the wetness and eyelids closed tightly to hide soulful amethyst eyes. Soundless whimpers erupted from the young male as tears streamed steadily down his rosy cheeks, freezing cold from the wintry breeze. As the minutes began ticking by, one could hardly tell the difference between his tears and the rain. 

'Again. He did it again. He always does this. Why am I surprised?' The words played through his head like a broken record, leaving him trapped within an inescapable loop, forever condemned.

To any stranger crazy enough to be wandering around during the eye of the storm, this man would have been no different, but different he was to everyone who owned a television. Uncurling his legs from his body, he shivered violently as the little warmth he had managed to maintain left him. Hunching forward on the hard bench, he cradled his head in his palms as his elbows rested on his thighs. Questions began floating through his head as the tears began to subside.

'Why does he hate me so? What did I do? Does he care? Does he even love me?' At the last thought, the male raised his head from his hands.

"Does he…?"

**At the apartment**

A hand tiredly raked through a head full of blond hair as the other hand rubbed gently against the person's eyes. Stretching lazily like a cat in the sun, the person stood up from his original position in front of the laptop and walked towards the door. Pulling it open, he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he obtained a can from the refrigerator. Popping it open, he took a few gulps before heading for the living room. Falling back rather harshly, he let his head fall against the cushion.

Silence echoed through the apartment hauntingly, almost as if it was reminding him of what was missing. 'But what _is_ missing?' He thought confused. Rummaging through his brain for the answer, his eyes snapped open. 'Shuichi!'

"Where is the brat, anyway?" Looking around the seemingly spotless apartment, realization began to seep in. Walking over to the window, he pulled back the curtains only to be met rain and lightning. Shaking off the worry that had suddenly crept into his heart, he walked back to the sofa.

'There's no way he'd stay in the rain. He had to have gone to Hiro's place for the night.'

As lightning struck again and thunder roared once more, he couldn't help but feel trepidation as one question repeated itself in his mind.

'What if I'm wrong?'

Unknown to him, elsewhere, another figure sat alone in the cold, wandering the same thing. And sadly, the tears of the unknown have cried its last.

**The Lonely Awakening**

Standing up from where he originally stood, his feet began moving languidly towards his destination: away from the apartment and towards the studio. Sparing a quick glance at his watch, a small ghost of a smile formed. 'I'm gonna be early.'

Pausing in front of a tall building, he took a couple of deep breaths to calm his raging nerves. If they saw him like this, they'd know something was wrong. Not like it wouldn't be suspicious with him showing up so early. Forcing a smile, and erasing all emotions from his eyes, he pushed open the door and waited for the elevator. Few minutes later, he decided to take the stairs, realizing that it will give him time to think things through.

'I can't go on like this any longer. I shouldn't have to suffer like this. But… I can't leave. I can't. Why?' Lost deep in his thoughts, he looked up only to realize that he had been standing in front of the studio door for a couple of minutes already. Snapping out of his thoughts, he readied himself for the act and entered.

Silence overtook a room that had been filled with screams and laughter. All eyes were on him. He couldn't help but squirm under their gaze, nor could he help the light blush that had begun to creep up on him.

"Shuichi?" a voice belonging to his best friend and band mate, Hiro, questioned. He could hear the shock in the tone.

"Why are you here so early?" another voice, this time emotionless, questioned. Shuichi couldn't help but smirk a little when there was no magnum pointing at his head. Apparently, he had taken all by surprise.

'It's time for a change, Shuichi, dear.' As the thought ran through his head, he couldn't help but agree internally. However, as that thought fleeted, another crept up.

'Because I love him.'


End file.
